La Espera
by LelUCares
Summary: Después de la liberación de la oscuridad del abismo en forma del Arrepentimiento, Sae tiende a dar paseos por toda la villa muerta de All God. Esta historia se desarrolla antes de la llegada de Mio y Mayu.


**La Espera**

Paso por las demacradas casas y siento como los tontos de los habitantes se estremecen y agitan cuando me sienten cerca. Su miedo y amargura se pueden sentir en el ambiente. Es casi tangible como una niebla densa y fría.

No le doy importancia y continúo deambulando por ahí, libre para seguir aterrorizando las almas en pena de este infierno llamado _All God_.

Cuando paso por la casa del viejo esculpidor de muñecas siento otra presencia muy diferente a la de los demás espíritus. Es una entidad parecida al folklorista, a la mía. Un torturado del abismo mismo. ¿Qué hace aquí tan lejos?

Detuve mis pasos y mire hacia atrás al veranda de ese hogar y mis ojos se conectaron con otros ojos de cristal. Eran los de una muñeca del tamaño natural de un niño menor a diez años. Unos segundos más tarde el espíritu de una niña vestida igual a la muñeca salió, le tomo el brazo y le empezó a susurrar algo al oído. En ese momento lo comprendí.

Quitándole importancia al asunto continúe mi camino sin rumbo aun sintiendo la fría mirada que esos ojos falsos me ofrecían hasta que doble la próxima esquina.

Todo el lugar olía a pena y muerte.

Más tarde pase cerca de la casa más grande del lugar, como una mansión separada del resto por un desgastado y ahora frágil puente. Un muy leve tinte de nostalgia me llego que tan pronto como apareció se fue.

Fue como una pequeña chispa siendo tragada por una oscuridad infinita.

Ignorando el solitario puente me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero antes de siquiera dar un solo paso, una voz familiar resonó de por dentro de mi antiguo hogar. Al parecer el fantasma del Sacerdote Principal ha dejado su pequeño cuarto bajo tierra…

Aun cuando lo que sea que ese espíritu tonto estuviese refunfuñando, no le di importancia y seguí con mi camino. Generalmente solo repiten lo mismo de esa noche.

¿Pero esa era la idea, no? Que su sufrimiento jamás terminara. _Con una maldita noche eterna que se repite una y otra vez._

Por un momento paso cerca de la casa de los Tachibana y logro percibir un aura de inmenso terror dentro de la misma que no cambia aun cuando estoy cerca. Aun cuando ese espíritu este muerto completamente de miedo es más poderoso que la mayoría de las escorias de aquí.

Curiosa y fascinada por no ser la causante de dicho horror me acerco aun más a la casa sin entrar y escucho un leve sonido. Unos segundos más tarde me adentre en el dominio de ese espíritu y empecé a buscar por donde venia aquel quejido. Escuche un poco más y estuvo claro que eso es el llanto de una niña.

Aquel llanto provenía de algún lugar muy cerca de mí. Empecé a mirar al redor pues sonaba tan leve que supuse que se encontraba encerrada en algún espacio muy pequeño, como un…

_Kirin-kirin_

El sonido de una campana sonó detrás de mí y una puerta de un closet se abrió de sobremanera. Lo único que pude observar fue una mancha roja correr a toda velocidad perdiéndose en algún otro de los cuartos de la casa.

Guiada nuevamente por una leve curiosidad, me acerco al closet por el que el espíritu se había escondido y puedo encontrar arañado en toda la superficie (paredes y puerta) la palabra "Ayúdenme".

No pasó más tiempo en ese lugar y decido dejar al espíritu cobarde que habitaba ahí en paz. No sé porque pero el haber visto a esa niña de esa manera me hace querer salir de ese lugar ya.

Sigo mi camino dando vueltas sin sentido a la aldea sin importar a donde llegue y paso por el sagrado árbol a un lado del templo Kureha. Ahora un sentimiento de amargura y celos llenaban mi ser. No entiendo exactamente porque, pero ver esas velas blancas aun ardiendo tranquilamente me molesta mucho.

Rápidamente desvió mi camino para evitar ver ese… maldito árbol. Aun no sé porque siento que este lugar es muy, muy importante para mí… bueno, no importa.

Pase por un lado de la bodega de una de las familias y escucho un murmuro muy vivaz. ¿Un ser vivo…? No… definitivamente es un espíritu, pero uno muy vivo como para ser de uno de los atormentados fantasmas de este infierno. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser feliz?! ¡Nadie más que yo merece sentir algo más que no sea miedo, angustia y desesperanza!

… ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuello?

Di un leve gruñido de dolor mientras sostenía mi cuello y escuche al espíritu atrapado en ese lugar ponerse inquieto por mi presencia.

No quise tolerarlo y decidí ignorarlo de ahora en adelante por completo y se alejo antes de que ese espíritu siquiera se asomara por los barrotes de su _jaula_.

Ahora con tan solo pensar, recordar la energía que desprendía ese débil espíritu me molestaba mucho. Como… como uno de esos vivos que no dejan de fisgonear por doquier. ¡¿Es que no me pueden dejar causar miseria a gusto?!

Ya harta de mi viaje me dirijo a mi último destino, que son las puertas de la entrada a esta pesadilla. Como con el árbol hay un sentimiento escondido pero inquietante que me dice que ese lugar es importante, pero en contraste al templo y al árbol, este me pide que me este aquí, que no me valla por nada.

Eso hace que siempre que tomo una de estas caminatas termine aquí…

Me senté muy cerca de las estatuas y empecé a reír sin parar, y lo hice aun más fuerte cuando los espíritus de los aldeanos empezaron a sufrir y llorar al escuchar mi risa.

Todo esto. La miseria, el dolor, la _ira_… toda yo la cause. Gracias al gran abismo pude regresar y completar mi venganza. Ya no había nada de qué preocuparme, era libre de ellos, de las reglas, del miedo. ¡Libre!

Poco a poco mi risa se apaga y vuelvo a sentarme en el suelo al darme cuenta de que estaba de pie.

Pero solo hay una cosa que me sigue molestando desde mí… _renacimiento_. Una cosa, un pensamiento al que me sigo aferrando inconscientemente aun después de morir. Uno que me dio fuerzas para, al momento de volver, quedarme.

_Estoy incompleta._

Me levanto lentamente y empiezo a caminar de regreso a la villa. Dando unos pasos delante me detengo y volteo mi cabeza. Un sentimiento parecido a la pesadez se apodera de mí ser por unos momentos.

Sí, con eso en mente lo único que me queda es seguir en esta villa maldita llena de las malditas almas de sus habitantes y de los desafortunados que llegan a esta noche eterna. Y solo tengo una cosa que decir:

– Te seguiré esperando por siempre… Yae.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (Proyect Zero) Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly es de propiedad de Makoto Shibata, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen. Los tome sin permiso con motivo de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es la historia en sí.

* * *

_¡Hey!_

_Bueno, esto fue cortito (¿se noto que no tenía mucho que hacer?) y aparte quería añadir otra aportación a la pobre colección de historias en español de Fatal Frame._

_Hay muchos detalles raros como que mi Sae sienta algo más que rencor y locura, pero vamos, también en su demencia puede pensar un poco, ¿no? _

_Otra cosa es porque algunos fantasmas no están en donde se supone que deberían de estar. Esto es porque para mí tiene sentido que los más fuertes/importantes tengan acceso a diferentes áreasy las marquen como "territorios" (Sae en toda la villa, las gemelas Kyriu en toda su casa, Ryokan Kurosawa en su casa y en el Rope Room…)._

_Me entro la idea al principio como un poema antes de la llegada de las gemelas Amakura, pero como doy asco en eso mejor salió como una narrativa corta. No es de mis mejores trabajos, pero tan poco esta tan mal._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Tschüs! _


End file.
